Ciela
|gender = Female |homeland = World of the Ocean King |hometown = Mercay Island |kindred = Oshus (adoptive grandfather) |race = Fairy- |groups = Link (Companion) Linebeck }} Ciela, also known as the Spirit of Time and Courage, is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. A feisty fairy who has lost her memory, she serves as Link's sidekick during his quest to defeat Bellum. She also has a fiery relationship with Linebeck. Unlike some of Link's other companions that help him throughout his adventures, Ciela was friendly to him from the start. Ciela talks often, in fact she usually does the talking for Link a lot of times on their adventure. When they meet Linebeck, she is described as "chatty" by him from when they met at Oshus' house earlier. She claims to take care of Link very well after Link powers up a spirit for the first time and can switch between them. She is one of the spirits of the three goddesses, the other two being Leaf and Neri. Biography Ciela rescues Link after he gets washed up on the shore of Mercay Island, and becomes his fairy companion. Ciela helps Link find Oshus' Sword to allow them to defend themselves. After making their way to the town on Mercay, Ciela and Link travel to the Temple of the Ocean King to try and find Linebeck who was rumored to be heading there. After a confrontation with Linebeck, Ciela and Link find the sea chart to the Southwestern sea. After exiting the temple, Ciela and Link find Linebeck again who scurries off with the chart. The three, as well as Oshus, meet up at the S.S. Linebeck right before departing to find the Three Spirits. After Link completes the Temple of Courage, it is revealed that Ciela is the Spirit of Courage once Oshus fuses the two halves of her together. Interestingly, when both halves of Ciela join, they are no longer white in color and are instead yellow. Oshus tells her that she has great power within her. With her new power, she can sense evil. Using this power she senses where Tetra is. Searching, Ciela and the other spirits find the Ghost Ship and board it. Once the group finds Tetra frozen, Oshus reveals that Ciela split her soul in two when she was attacked by Bellum to avoid being imprisoned, which caused her amnesia. During Link's fight with Bellum, it is revealed that Ciela is the Spirit of Time as well as Courage. She also regains her full memory during this battle. She then provides Link with Phantom Spheres, which allow Link to temporarily stop time and defeat Bellum. After the final battle, Oshus tells Link, Tetra, and Linebeck that they are not part of the World of the Ocean King, and they must return to their own world. Ciela first says goodbye to Linebeck, telling him how relieved she is at not having to see him again. Linebeck replies in a similarly unpleasant manner, turning away, but Ciela seems to drop it and sadly says goodbye in a serious manner. Linebeck does not reply, but turns back after she leaves, a regretful look on his face. Ciela then says goodbye to Link, this time acting more honest with her feelings. She told Link that she would like to stay with him, but stated she is a spirit who serves the Ocean King and now has to say goodbye. She then said her thanks to Link, who reaches his hand towards her as a dense mist covers the Ghost Ship. Interestingly, Ciela regularly uses some of Navi's infamous lines, although with much lower frequency. Her voice acting is provided by Kaori Mizuhashi, who also voiced Navi. Ciela's symbol is identical to the Mark of Farore. Gameplay In-game, Ciela is used as a cursor. The Nintendo DS stylus directs where she goes, and tapping will make Link move, attack, etc. in her direction. Unlike the Cursor Fairy in the Wii version of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Ciela is actively involved in the game's storyline. The other two spirits can also take over when they are active, but Ciela always takes their place to speak to Link. When a Phantom Sphere is activated, Ciela is frozen along with the rest of time despite being the Spirit of Time. Ciela can allow Link to shoot piercing Sword Beams whenever he attacks once 10 Courage Gems have been collected. The Sword Beams increase in width when Link has acquired all 20 Courage Gems, allowing for easier and more effective use. The damage is approximately equal to that of Oshus's Sword, and can pierce multiple enemies. It will dissipate upon hitting a wall, and does not activate most switches. Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Ciela appears as a collectible trophy. Etymology The name "Ciela" may be a reference to the French word Ciel or the Italian and Spanish word Cielo, all of which mean "sky." Ciela's name minus the 'a' also means 'from heaven, heavenly' in Latin. See also * Cursor Fairy * Leaf * Neri * Navi * Tatl * Proxi es:Ciela Category:Fairies Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass characters